Bad Romance
Bad Romance by Lady Gaga is featured in Theatricality, the twentieth episode of Season One. It is sung by Kurt and the New Directions Girls for their theatricality assignment, with solos from Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, and Tina. Vocal Adrenaline dances to it to practice their theatricality and Rachel then proceeds to borrow their idea to help them get ready for Regionals. Kurt and the New Directions Girls are all dressed in Lady Gaga-''like costumes, inspired by actual outfits worn by Gaga in the past. Lyrics '''Kurt:' Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt with New Directions Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Want your bad romance Kurt and Santana with New Directions Girls: Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina (with New Direction Girls): I want your ugly, I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love (Love, love, love) I want (your love) Santana: I want your drama, the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love, love, love I want your love New Direction Girls: Love, love, love I want your love Quinn with New Directions Girls: You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, bad romance Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls (Kurt): I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt with New Directions Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt and Santana with New Directions Girls: Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Want your bad romance Mercedes (with New Directions Girls): I want your horror, I want your design 'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine I want your love (Love, love, love) I want (your love) Mercedes and Santana: I want your psycho, your vertigo stick (Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick I want your love Love, love, love I want your love Tina with New Directions Girls: Love, love, love I want your love Quinn with New Directions Girls (Kurt): You know that I want you And you know that I need you ('Cause I'm a freak, baby!) I want it bad, bad romance Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls (Kurt): I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt with New Directions Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt and Santana with New Directions Girls: Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Want your bad romance Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Tina with Mercedes: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Tina with Mercedes and Quinn: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Tina with Mercedes, Quinn and Santana: Walk, walk passion baby Work it, I'm a freak baby Santana (Kurt with New Directions Girls): I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love, I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) No, I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance Santana with Mercedes and New Directions Girls (Kurt): I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt with New Directions Girls (Santana): Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Want your bad romance) Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance (Want your bad romance) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Want your bad romance) Oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt with New Directions Girls: Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma Gaga, Oh-la-la Kurt: Want your bad romance Trivia *Lea Michele had an injury while filming this number. *Brittany and Rachel are the only two girls not to sing a solo in this song. *Each singer wore outfits inspired by outfits Lady Gaga had worn herself: **'Quinn': Grammy's 2010 Red Carpet Dress. **'Brittany': The Lobster Hat she wore to Mr. Chow Restaurant. **'Kurt': The Silver Sequinned look she wore in Bad Romance. **'Rachel': The Kermit Dress (but in the concert performance she wore her silver and black dress, which is, in the episode, made by Shelby Corcoran). **'Tina': The iconic Bubble Dress. **'Santana': The lace outfit she was seen in leaving a hotel. **'Mercedes': Inspired by the body suit she performed at the 2010 Grammys in. Her hair is'' Lady Gaga's iconic "hairbow" style.'' **'Mike '(concert tour, but not in Theatricality): The red lace dress she wore at the 2010 VMAs and in Bad Romance ''(was only used during the concert performances in which Harry replaced Amber). *Due to the elaborate costumes and the reflooring of the auditorium, this performance was the most expensive ''Glee had done at that time. *''Lady Gaga's stylist assisted in the creation of the girls' plus Chris Colfer's ''Lady Gaga replicate clothes. *This song is featured in Chapter 2 of the Glee Forever! app. *Amber Riley didn't appear in the Glee Live performance of this due to her singing Bust Your Windows beforehand. Errors *During the final chorus, one of Jenna's bubbles falls off. Gallery BadRomancecap.png bad-romance-glee-1-300x207.jpg glee_bad_romance-450x253.png GleeCast-BadRomance.jpg Glee-Lady-Gaga.jpg glee-theatricality.jpg kehfg8.jpg Brbrittana.gif Bad romance1.png Bad romance4.png Badromance3.jpg Bad romance2.png Badromance5.jpg Gaga10.jpg Gaga2.jpg Gaga3.jpg Gaga5.jpg Gaga6.jpg Gaga7.jpg Gaga4.jpg|Tina's dress tumblr_lyj7r1ZcEQ1r7yj04o1_500.jpg|The amount of headgear used to keep Heather's lobster on. Tumblr m02n3wMh3g1qgkj12o1 500.jpg BRMercedes.jpg BRQuinn.jpg BRRachel.jpg BRSantana.jpg BRTina.jpg tumblr_mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o2_r4_250.gif 120-Theatricality-HD-1580x888-glee-12533569-1580-888.jpg tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mp1qw5nWJ71qbdpqqo8_250.gif Bad Romance.png Tumblr mx7s3hpapM1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7s3hpapM1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7s3hpapM1qd5s0eo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mx7s3hpapM1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7s3hpapM1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7s3hpapM1qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7s3hpapM1qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif Kurt Hummel-Bad Romance.jpg BRKurt.jpg BR1.jpg Bad Romance.png 1LilyBR.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner